Finding solace
by Flavorless
Summary: When an unexpected inheritance occurs, and alliances are broken, trust is gained in the strangest of places.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Harry Potter or anything else you find that is not made up and I don't make a profit of any sort by writing this._

_This fanfic is dedicated to AmeliaxBlack I hope that you enjoy it! This is a Fred and Hermione fanfic in case you didn't see it at the bottom._

_I'm sorry but this chapter is a bit short but I will make the others longer, I just wanted to get something up. I have absolutely no idea when I will next update but hopefully soon, if it gets to be too long, just give me a yell :p This fic will be a long one, maybe around 20 chapters, possibly more if it flows, if not then I'll just start another one but I hope that you guys like this._

_Remember this chapter is like a little preview! …sort of…_

_Pleassee review! They're like cookies! And everyone loves cookies :D_

xxx

"RON! You idiot!" Hermione screamed in frustration at a rather confused looking Ron.

"What?! What did I do?"

"Ugh! You-"

"What has Ronnikins done now I wonder Gred."

"I dunno Forge, but it seems bad." Said the twins grinning. You could only see their heads poking around the door of their carriage on the train and they had an evil glint in their eyes. Fred froze. There was a smell in the air, something he couldn't quite place yet … his mate! He smelt his mate!

xxx

Fred woke up on the night of his 17 th birthday in a cold sweat. His body felt all jittery, something wasn't right.

"George." He called out to his twin who was also sitting up in his bed looking dazed. "George what's happening?"

"M'dear Fred, I do believe that this is going to be our inheritance." George still had the dazed look about him but obviously knew what was happening. Thinking about it so did Fred. Their mum had been talking about it for the past month, how could he have forgotten? She told them that a wizards inheritance could vary from a small boost in one's magic to a big boost in their magic. Sometimes wizards with creature blood in their lineage would receive a creature inheritance, but this usually only happened with the old blood families, which was what the Weasley's were, no matter how much money they had, they were old blood.

"I wonder what inheritance we'll get George, did mum say anything about creature blood?" Fred asked turning to face George.

"Urrrmmm, I think she said something abo-" He was cut off by a horrible scream coming from Fred. "Well I guess that's our answer."

The pain. All Fred could think about was the pain coursing through his body. It felt like he was being ripped apart from every side possible and then stabbed over and over. He heard a ripping sound coming from behind him and the pain intensified tenfold. He heard a soft "Oh Fred" just before the darkness obscured his vision and the pain melted away into blissful peace.

xxx

When Fred finally awoke, he was in his bed, but there was no one in the room with him. 'I suppose that's a good thing, I can get to see what happened without mum and everyone all crowding around me'. He sat up only to feel something heavy resting on his back. Thinking it was the duvet or something, he tried to shake it off only to fail. Then suddenly it clicked, wings. 'Right, wings … how very un-manly … damn it!'

"Oh Fred! How positively lovely you look! Such a gorgeous colour!" squealed Ginny rushing over to him only to skid to a halt when Fred growled at her.

"Don't you dare say I look LOVELY!" he spat out as he sat there in his bed, fuming. George walked in right then, going over to his twin and eyeing him sceptically.

"Well you won't need a broom anymore will ya." he said with a grin on his face.

"Humph" was his reply from a very sour faced Fred. "Well what am I and why isn't George like this?"

"Well dear, it seems that the creature inheritance only really affected you, you see George only got some magic boost, albeit a bit more than usual but no creature inheritance. Now abo-"

"So what you mean is I'm the only one looking like a freak?!" Fred ground out, interrupting a now fuming Mrs Weasley.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME! Now, about what you are. You appear to be a Drakon. A Drakon is a humanoid dragon to put it simply. These wings are a part of what you are, if your mate is also a Drakon, then their wings, which will be clear until you find each other, will be a clear colour and then take on the colour of yours. You will also have talons instead of fingernails-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"FRED WEASLEY! MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"…sorry mum." Replied Fred glumly looking properly scolded.

"Right then, I shall continue _uninterrupted_. The talons however are only present when you are angry or protecting your mate or family, or maybe just something important to you. The wings can come and go as you please. Happy now?" finished Mrs Weasley.

"Well…I guess it could be worse…I suppose." Replied Fred glumly "Can you all go now? I want to speak to George."

Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron filed out of the room leaving it empty apart from the two twins.

"We have to get away from here Fred."

"I know George, but where will we go?" Fred sagged down deflating before George's very eyes.

"We'll think of something, maybe we can go and live with Charlie in Romania, or Bill if we have to, just away. Now that you're a Drakon, we just don't know what they'll do to you! I couldn't bear it if they hurt you, you know how rare Drakon scales are and how much they're worth! They might try to get them of you when you're sleeping or something!" George said, starting to get into a panic. He was pacing back and forth in their room.

"We have to stay here until we finish our 7th year, okay? Then, once we've got our N.E.W.T.S, we can start up a business, a joke shop maybe, become famous jokers, how does that sound? It'll be alright George, we'll be alright. Why don't we owl Bill and Charlie and ask them to come over for a bit, with them around the others won't try anything, and you never know, but even Percy might be willing to help us out. When he comes back from work let's ask him. Sound good?" Fred had obviously been thinking about this while Mrs Weasley had been lecturing them, and come up with a plan to get them through the year.

"If you say Fred, just don't blame me when you wake up strapped to a table."

"Oh George don't be so morbid! Really, and anyway I shall just ROAR and they shall be so terrified that they will let us go and give us all their money! I have it all figured out!" said Fred smugly.

"Oh dear, we're doomed." George groaned hiding his face in his hands.

xxx

_First chapter is up! yay, sorry if there are any mistakes but I just couldn't wait for Amelia to reply, please be quicker next time deary! Remember to those who review, there are cookiesss!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: okay so here is the next chappie! Yay, it took a bit of time to write, my brain wasn't really working cos I started it in the middle of the night so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes! Not my fault! Mehehe! Also sorry for the looong time it took to write and post but my computer went spaz and decided to not work and I had no internet! As always I shall be eternally grateful to anyone who reviews or reads, there are oreos just around the corner for those who haven't :D_

_The chapters will all be different lengths depending on where it just ends so please bear with me if there are a few short ones, there will also hopefully be some long ones._

_Just a quick warning: there will be Dumbledore bashing and some Weasley bashing, though not all of them. There will also be a few characters who are gay even though in the books they aren't. As of right now there are three: one who I just can't see as anything but, and the other two just for the fun of it. See if you can guess who they are!_

_Anyway, no I don't own it, if I did I would be living in a castle…wistful sigh…_

_Here we go, chapter 2_

xxx

It was the morning of the start of term, the twins were up and plotting all the havoc they could wreak, Ginny was preening in her mirror thinking of all the ways she could seduce Harry, Ron was still asleep, as was Harry, who, has as usual come to stay with them for the summer. Percy was already at work and Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen doing parenty things.

'Ginny dear, you look lovely! You're turning into such a beautiful young lady! Sit sit, what do you want for breakfast? Toast maybe?' Mrs Weasley said, ushering Ginny to the table and putting a plate of toast and jam in front of her like she did every morning. Ginny would only eat one slice of toasted white bread with gooseberry jam. It was low in calories…supposedly. Just as she started eating said toast, a sleepy looking Harry came down the stairs followed by a zombie looking Ron.

'Harry! How are you? Did you sleep well…dream of anything _nice_?' Ginny purred, batting her eyes at Harry, who, poor boy, wasn't very good at telling when someone was flirting…or trying to anyway, just gave a grunt in reply.

'Give the poor bloke a break would ya?' mumbled Fred as he and George came into the kitchen. Ginny huffed and got up, tossed her hair behind her shoulders, and flounced out the room.

'That wasn't very nice Fred. You should go and apologise to her.' Scolded Mrs Weasley. Fred however wasn't every going to do that and was currently talking quietly to George about the beautiful skiving snack box.

'Fred, let's go and finish packing, I think I left some of my pants out.' Said George, taking Fred's arm and dragging him away from his eggs. They climbed the stairs to their room and George turned around and said 'You have to be more careful! You always have to be alert around them otherwise who knows what they could do to you?! You never know what they could be planning and they cou-'

'George would you just shut up for one second?' Fred interrupted, rummaging around in his trunk, checking he had everything. 'I mean, I'm flattered that you're looking out for me and everything but don't you think you need to relax a bit? Come on George, have some fun, we'll be back at Hogwarts before ya know it.'

'I guess. I just worry about you.' George looked down at his feet, playing with the hem of his shirt.

'Aww c'mon, don't look like that! Aww Georgie cheer up.' Fred went over and took George's hands in his. They were smaller, almost fragile looking. 'Hey, everything will be fine, okay?' George nodded sniffling a bit, and looked up.

'Okay.'

'Good. Now what were you saying about that puking pastie?' chuckled Fred.

xxx

'Ladies first I think.' Said Mrs Weasley as she and her entourage stood in front of the wall that would take them to platform 9 ¾ . Ginny promptly pushed her trolley containing her trunk and owl through the wall and onto the other side. The others quickly followed, and soon they were all standing looking at the red steam train.

'Well have a good year children, and don't get into any trouble.' Mr Weasley bid the children goodbye as Mrs Weasley hugged them all.

'Bye mum and dad.' They chorused, some more cheerfully than others, while Harry simply said 'Goodbye Mrs Weasley, thank you for the lovely summer. Goodbye Mr Weasley.' And followed the others onto the train.

'Need a bit of help there Harry?' said the twins in unison to a struggling Harry who couldn't quite get his trunk up onto the holder.

'Yeah, thanks.'

'No problem.' They said as they lifted the trunk into the air with ease. 'See ya later Harry.' And with that they left to go and find a compartment of their own.

xxx

The twins shortly came to an apartment which was empty, and sat down in it, waiting for their friends to arrive.

'Fred?'

'Mmm?' Fred groaned. He was sitting facing the window with his head against it.

'Are you ok? You seem a bit off.' Asked George. He shuffled slightly closer to Fred, perching on the edge of his seat, he peered at Fred's face. He looked paler than normal and he seemed to have lost all his energy.

'I dunno what's wrong George. I just feel kind of empty, like something's missing, and without it I don't really have a purpose.'

'Empty you say? …Urmm Fred?'

'What?' Fred groaned sliding further down the window with a look of self-pity on his face. George moved over so that he was sat next to him and said 'Well, I think that maybe your problem is your mate.'

'My _mate_? We didn't cover having a mate! And anyway, what about her?'

'For starters they may well not be a girl. You have no control in it.' At this Fred looked horrified, all colour had drained from his face and he just stared at George.

'What do you mean _not be a girl_?! I can't be with a guy! Georgie please tell me I don't have to be with a guy!' cried Fred, going into hysterics.

'Fred! What is wrong with being with a guy? I know that you aren't gay or whatever but still you need to have more tack!' George said, looking hurt and about to cry.

'Oh no George I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, you know I love you but it's just that I _can't _be with another guy, I don't like them at all like that, and it would be awkward, do ya get it?' Fred pleaded, angry with himself for saying something like that when he knew George was sensitive about it.

'Yeah, I guess I do get it.' He sighed. 'Anyway, about the rest of it. Drakon's have soul mates Fred. That's just one of the great things about being a Drakon; you get a person who is so perfect for you that no other will ever be the same. They will love you just as much as you love them, and it's actually illegal to separate soul mates. Whoever tries to do it gets a special visit from the Drakon King. So basically your law is _the_ law. If any wizard or other magical being breaks one of your laws, the consequences are that which the King sees fit, and no one can do anything about it! Well there is one race that can but they usually just keep to their realm. They have ultimate power. But you guys are a good second!' exclaimed George.

'Okaaay. So I get a soul mate?'

'Well…not _every_one gets one, but most Drakon's do, but that's only because they are so rare and maybe there isn't anyone suitable yet. Drakon's live for a very long time Fred, you never know, your soul mate may not be born yet! Oh don't give me that look! Gee, it won't be like you're an old man and their young, you don't look older, you guys get to look great when you like 174! I dunno what you're complaining about.' Huffed George.

xxx

The trolley lady had just visited their cabin, and the twins were out for mischief. They left their friends in the cabin and started walking down the corridor. When they got about half way, they heard an almighty yell.

Looking at each other and grinning they made their way towards the offended sound.

xxx

'My mate is in there George! Let me _go_!' Fred hissed, struggling to break George's grip on him.

'Fred you know I can't do that, think how you'll scare them!'

'…Scare her? No, no I would never!'

'Well you will if you just go barging in claiming to be her soul mate…wait…so your mate is-'

'Hermione.'

xxx

_A/N: Okay, well it isn't exactly a huge chapter but it is longer than the last so that's good. It just felt like a good place to end it, so I did. Anyway, because term has now started updates will be whenever the chapters get finished but I will try to not take too long. _

_1,307 words this time. I'm sorry for the really long A/N's but I hope that they aren't too boring, I know that I never used to read them, but seriously, try it, when I did I found that they are actually quite interesting _

_Once again sorry for the long wait, blame my laptop!_

_Remember to review with your guesses :D_


End file.
